ALWAYS AND FOREVER
by thatfroggey
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke were always in love but when Madara decided to kill off the jinchuriki’s  Sasuke got mad and decided to leave Naruto behind to kill him. 3 years have past and now Sasuke is back to claim his man. But how will Sasuke react when he finds out that Naruto has moved on and is about to start a family. Will sasuke let him go or will he fight for his true love? sasunaru
1. chapter 1

ALWAYS AND FOREVER

Hi everyone, this is our first ever fanfiction that me and my friend will be doing. I'm a male and my friend is a female and we will be writing together on several project on here. Anyways here's a summary of the story.

Summary: Naruto and Sasuke were always in love but when Madara decided to kill off the jinchuriki's Sasuke got mad and decided to leave Naruto behind to kill him. 3 years have past and now Sasuke is back to claim his man. But how will Sasuke react when he finds out that Naruto has moved on and is about to start a family. Will sasuke let him go or will he fight for his true love?

We do not own any of the characters in this story. Sadly :(

Anyways enjoy the story \\-/

Chapter 1

"Tell me ... Sasuke. Why? Why did you do it?"

"When you find love... you will do everything and anything to protect it. And when I found out of your plan was to kill off all Jinchuuriki you became a threat to the love of my life and I will always protect him..." even if he hates me Sasuke thought to himself of his dope.

"HIM...?"

"YES HIM!" Sasuke spat! "You might know him as the nine tail jinchuriki. But I know him as..."

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

"The fox dem-..."

"DON'T YOU DARE COMPARE HIM TO A DEMON! HIS NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI AND YOU WILL LEARN IT BEFORE I END YOUR PATHETIC AND WASTEFUL LIFE!"

Sasuke had his lighting style sword press deep inside Madara's chest puncturing his heart.

"Hahaha DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH. I can't believe the last Uchiha is in love with a no good for nothing low life DEMON FOX THAT NO ONE-..."

"WHAT were you going to say cares for. Loves. Admires? Huh you know nothing about him and that's why it's over for you Madara."

"NOOOOOO-...!"

"CHIDORI STREAM!!"

"Master Sasuke what will you do now that you've killed Madara?"

"Well Boa, Now that the one person who was threatening my lover"s safety is gone, I guess it's time to go back home to the hidden leaf..."

"But most importantly... to him.?

"To ... Naruto…?"

But master it's been 3 years... don't you think he might of moved on?" Boa asked worrying about his master.

"Let's just hope he's hasn't moved on to quickly... But I know deep inside my heart that If you're meant for someone...they will always love you no matter what."

I know it in my heart we are meant for each other... hold on Naruto, Sasuke is coming home.

Thanks for reading please comment and let us know what yall think this is our very first chapter ever written and we have 3 other ready to go. Comment And share with your friends our updates will try to happen every 3 days or so but for sure once a week. Kay thanks yall see yall soon -.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone thanks for reading the first chapter we greatly appreciate it. This is our first can fiction as y'all know so we are super excited and greatly appreciate feedback so please comment and let us know what you guys think.** **Disclaimer: We do not own anything from naruto unfortunately. :(**

 **kurama speaking**

Please enjoy.

 **Chapter 2**

Naruto POV

Woah! Thats strange... what was that just now? Geezer sage told me to try and connect to the world by focusing and reading nature chakra... but that was something I've never felt before. Hmmmm. "Hey kurama did you feel that?"

 **Yea kid. I felt that alright. A big threat of evil has been destroyed and the world seems to be in check. Notice how the earth seems lighter and the winds feel so much smoother**.

I wonder if he's-

 **DON'T YOU DARE THINK ABOUT THAT UCHIHA BRAT!!!**

"Nahhh!! kurama why do you have to be so loud in my head."

 **BECAUSE I'M STARTING TO FILL UP WITH RAGE. HE HURT YOU BAD NARUTO AND I HAD TO GLUE THE PIECES REMEMBER. I WAS THE ONE WHO HELPED YOU THROUGH EVERYTHING AND I WILL NOT LET HIM HURT YOU AGAIN! EVEN IF HE'S THE ONE WHO SET THE WORLD RIGHT-...**

 **AWW SHIT.**

Wait... what did you say... He's the one who set things right in the world. He's Still alive kurama.? How do you know this? Kurama answer me dammit! Please I I I I know he HURT me and you were the only one there, but please oh my god why am I crying just please tell me is he okay?

 **YES. HE'S ALIVE I'VE BEEN TRACKING HIS MOVES EVER SINCE HE LEFT THE VILLAGE. I'M SORRY FOR NOT TELLING YOU SOONER I THOUGHT IT WAS THE BEST THING FOR YOU.**

WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TO DO WHAT IS BEST FOR ME KURAMA.

 **YOUR BEST FRIEND NARUTO. NOW PLEASE UNDERSTAND THAT HE'S ALIVE AND HE-**

HUH! Is that him... sasuke... He's here in the village? I could feel him.

 **YES KID. HE'S HERE. HE'S BEEN ON HIS WAY TOWARDS THE VILLAGE FOR A COUPLE OF DAYS NOW.**

I must go and see him kurama!!

 **NOW NOW LET JUST WAIT SO WE KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON AND FIND OUT WHY HE'S HERE.**

BUT I NEED TO SE-

 **NARUTO PLEASE WAIT. I CAN FEEL YOUR EMOTIONS RISING AND FALLING WITH LOVE AND RAGE AND WITH THIS MUCH EMOTION JUST BY THE MENTION OF HIS NAME, IMAGINE HOW YOU'LL BE WHEN YOU SEE HIM... I MIGHT BE UNLEASH AND DESTROY THE PROGRESS FROM REBUILDING OF THE HIDDEN LEAF SINCE PAIN WAS LAST HERE. SO PLEASE RELAX GET YOURSELF TOGETHER AND ONCE THE LADY HOKAGE SUMMONS US WE'LL GO. DEAL?**

yea. Yea okay. Deal. Huhhh "I hate it when he's right." Naruto whispered to himself. But even though he's right it doesn't change the fact that I still and forever will love him even if I've moved on and want to kick his ass for leaving me like that. But still. He's my first love.

Wait!!!... "What about Sakura?!?!?!"

 **Thanks again hope you like the ending and yes she's in this and plays a huge part. Please comment and let us know what's going through your mind while reading this story. Thanks and maybe we'll see yall tomorrow. Hint hint wink wink. ;)**


	3. chapter 3

**Hey guys so just so we are clear we have created the first two chapters to be backgrounds for sasuke and Naruto. In this chapter the are now together but you have to read of they meet and how is goes. As always comment if you have a question about the story we will be happy to answer them also if you have and ideas or want to read something they do let us know too.** **Disclaimer: We do not own anything that has to do with Naruto.** **Please enjoy.**

Chapter 3

"Well master we are here." Boa hissed to his master.

"Yes I suppose we are here. Thanks Boa I'll take it from here. You are free to go back home." Sasuke instructed jumping off Boa.

"Yesss ssssirr. And good luck to you." Boa wished and poofed away leaving a cloud of smoke.

Thank you, I'll need it. So now how many are there... 2, 4, 6... 10. Hmmm only ten I must say I'm a bit offended. Sasuke thought, as he counted the ninjas in the trees around him.

" **SASUKE UCHIHA** ! Are you ready to turn yourself into the hidden leaf ?", as the chief of the Anbu black ops leaped from the branches in front of me.

" Well I'm not here just taking a stroll, I'm here to return home."

"AND HOW EXACTLY DO YOU EXPECT US TO JUST TRUST YOU IN ANYTHING YOU SAY!" a member with the bird mask spat tilting his head to the right side with his hands placed on his hips.

"I'm not asking for your trust and quit frankly I don't need it. I already sent a messenger hawk to the lady hokage. She is expecting me which is why she sent you guys to most likely escort me." or to make sure I'm not attempting to attack the village. No I'm ready to come home and I'm ready to see him.

"Very well-"

"BUT SIR-", said the one with the bird mask pausing forward towards his chief.

" I AM THE CAPTAIN OF THIS SQUAD NOW LET'S TAKE MR. UCHIHA TO THE LADY HOKAGE SHE'S EXPECTING HIM AND I'M SURE SHE DOESN'T WANT TO BE KEPT WAITING. OH AND ANOTHER THING INTERRUPT ME AGAIN AND I'LL MAKE SURE YOU WILL NEVER SEE THE LIGHT EVER AGAIN. GOT THAT." as the captain of the squad walked in front of me leading me and the others that were surrounding me towards the gate of the Hidden Leaf Village.

"YES SIR. SORRY SIR." as they nodded their heads towards him.

"ALRIGHT LET'S MOVE OUT!"

"YES SIR!!" THEY all shouted and jumped into the trees and on there way to the hidden leaf.

As we reached the village we jumped down from the trees and onto the ground walking threw the gates. The village didn't really change as much as I thought it would.

There were small changes from when Pain put a huge hole in the middle of the village some of the buildings changed, for example the school was bigger then it was when I last saw it.

The ramen shop that Naruto always went to was still intact, I know he must be pleased to see it still there in it's original spot . I started to hear people talking as they were staring at me.

All the shocked faces and disappointed looks I received from them, If only they knew the reason for why I left, they wouldn't be giving me suck looks.

"Looks like someone is popular in the hidden leaf village", said the one with the bird mask looking at me. I turn my face away and smirked thinking to myself that he must be new to state something like that.

I decided to just stop looking around and look ahead ignoring the looks I was given by people around me. We soon reached the Hokage tower, and head to the office with a knock announcing ourselves before we entered the room.

"Ah , Sasuke Uchiha , so you really did plan on surrendering yourself to the Hidden Leaf." said Lady Hokage as she turned around in her chair smiling.

"Yes my lady."

"Just so we are clear we are going to have inoichi exam your memories just so we are clear that you are telling the truth."

She looks at me with those eyes. Eyes like everyone has seen me since I've gotten back. I just have to tell them the truth. And once I do I could search for him. For Naruto.

"that's okay with me lady tsunade what ever makes you comfortable. I have no intention in lying to you but better safe than sorry." I honestly don't know why I'm so nervous.

"Well then let's get started." she said with a sinister voice and eyes to match, and just as If on cue the door closes right behind me.

Naruto's pov

I can't believe he's actually going to be back home. Wait….? Home what am I saying he's the one who left me and the one who broke my heart. But why does my heart still desire his love and attention? But I must say he always made me smile.

I remember the times he would sneak into my room even though I was the only one living in the apartment complex. But still he wanted to be romantic and jump through my window just so he can see me.

Or the time when we were on a mission. And I was cold, so he decided to sleep next to me and hold me all night so I wouldn't get frostbite.

I really wonder why he left me. We were doing oh so well. We even talked about getting married. But then one night he left with just a note saying…

 **Kid stop thinking about it you're so distracted that you don't even know where you've been walking towards.**

Huh?? Wait kurama how did we get here to the hokage tower? Ahhh wait is that his-

 **Yes Naruto. That's his chakra. He just behind that door up the stairs to the lef-**

Okay okay okay I get it. I know where grandma tsunade office is. What do I do now?

 **Unfortunately kid that's something you have answer for yourself. As much as I care about you, you must be the one to decide what you wish to do.**

But kurama I'm still in love with him and I don't know why. You saw what he did to me, how am I sure he won't leave me again?!?!

 **I don't like this but the reason why you feel this way towards him is because your heart recognises him as your true love. Your soul mate.**

"BUT HOW IS THAT IF HE LEFT ME?"

 **NARUTO JUST GIVE HIM A CHANCE. I THINK THAT HE WILL SURPRISE ALL OF US AND MAYBE HE'S CHANGED. I STILL DON'T LIKE HIM, BUT OUR FRIENDSHIP IS TOO IMPORTANT TO ME TO JEOPARDIZE IT OVER THE UCHIHA BRAT!**

Even if that's so what am I going to do when he finds out about- OUPH who the fuc-

"huh... Sasuke."

 **Well thanks everyone and yes they finally get to see each other and speak on the next chapter i wonder how Naruto's going to react being all flustered and what's with this secret that he's afraid for sasuke to find out. I don't know but i'll see you all next time. Thanks and don't forget to comment.**


	4. chapter 4

**Alright guys we are about to spill the tea on this story. Some secret reviled and more secrets to be discovered let me know what yall think as always.** **Disclaimer: I don't own naruto** **Chapter 4**

Sasuke POV

Dammm she can really squeeze the information out of someone if she really wanted to. And she didn't even use ibiki or inoichi. That's so weird I wonder why… does she trust me … or is she testing me. Ahhh fuck! Well at least that's done and over with. Now to find- owww who the fuc-

"huh….. Sasuke?"

"huh" wait could it be "…. Naruto?"

That voice that gorgeous sweet voice. It is him. It's gotten a bit deeper but I can tell it's him just by the way he said my name. The orange suit he use to wear is different, a little bit more larger, darker. The 3 marks on his cheeks and his fairly tan skin still the same the jawline more defined and I think that's a bit of facial hair. But the most amazing breathtaking asset that he has would be his eyes. Those crystal blue eyes that use to have hope, wonder, and love for everything and everyone. But now they have changed. I see hurt, damage, but worst of all...Sadness. I really fucked up with him didn't I?

NARUTO POV

"huh…. Sasuke?"

"huh…. Naruto?"

I can't believe it. There's not a doubt in my mind that that's him. His body structure looks more built. He has the same sent from the day I last saw him. His face is as flawless as ever and his eyes. Those cold black eyes are full with regret, hurt, and sorrow but why? Why is he the one that's sorry. He's not the one who was abandoned. And he looks hurt but I'm the one who's been hurt. I have to get out of here I'm not ready to speak with him. I can't I can't I must run.

Sasuke POV

Naruto looked panicked and seem like he was going to run "wait…" but I was too late he vanished. Wow he's gotten faster. And I can tell he's been getting stronger. Also I couldn't Sense the nine tails RAGE but I know it was there. My guess is he has come to tame it somehow, so now I'm in real big trouble. I have to handle this carefully but as fast as I can. I can't afford to lose him. Not again.

"NARUTO wait please stop i have to speak with you." Dam i don't think that he can hear me i have to go faster but I don't want to have the anbu black ops following us. What do i do? Huh what was that… something wet just landed on my cheek. I better not be spit. No wait there is more… it's Naruto. It's his tear. FUCK I MADE HIM CRY!! Fuck it that's it I have to catch him. "NARUTO!!!!" umphhh I caught him yes. Guess the only to catch him is by tackling him like old times.

"Naruto i finally caught up to you. Why did you run don't you-"

"Sasuke…. What are you doing here?" he said as he pushed me off him and turned to me backing away.

"I came back for you." I said stepping closer towards him.

"What? You don't get to come back after leaving without an explanation. As to why you left me with just a stupid note that didn't even explain to me why you had left me will never come to me and frankly I don't care.So tell me why have you come back." he said with his eyes squinted and tears running down his beautiful face. I can't believe I've hurt him this much.

" I know leaving you was wrong but-"

"what's going on out here. Naruto you big dummy of course id find you in the middle of this what's going on and who's…"

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Is that really…

"Sasuke-kun… is that really you?"

Without a doubt I know that's Sakura but something's different about her she's um... well she has gain a bit of weight. "Hey sakura how's it been you look.. umm … well you look… bi-

"Sasuke I know we have to talk about this but don't call her fat you got that. She's gotten a lot stronger since you've been gone and you don't want to be hit by her so don't say anything." Naruto covered my mouth and whispered to my ear. I have to say though when he did that It felt nice and i became hard just from his touch. Yes he is the love of my life thank God I decided to wear underwear today or everyone will see.

"Sakura you look beautiful. And pregnant. How did this happen or most importantly who's the father?"

"Well my husband of course and yes thank you besides having to carry this big watermelon on me I feel great."

"Ohhh so you got married that's great to hear. With who neji, kiba, shikamaru… rock lee maybe?"

"No silly to Naruto of course. He's my husband and father to my unborn Daughter"

WAIT WHAT!!!!

 **Thank everyone for reading, let me know what you thought about the surprise? As always comment and tell us 2hat you think and I hope to see you next time bye.**


	5. chapter 5

Hey guys so I know it's been forever but I went through some family things and now have time to continue the story I've been reading and thought it and it was really choppy and short so I've extended it a bit and also changed it. I'll be posting it up again starting with chapter one and will be updating every Monday and Fridays for sure.. maybe Wednesday if I'm feeling nice lol. But look for the story **always and forever revised** and we'll go from there thanks for sticking around and please share and comment if you can. Let me know what I can do better.


End file.
